I Will Be
by CapetownFox
Summary: Set After Glee Season 3 Episode 1. After being banned from Glee club, Santana doesnt know what to do. She wants Brittany back and she wants to back in ND, And theres only one thing she has to do... FEMSLASH! Brittana!


**I own nothing! All copyrights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox 8. *Unfortunately***

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I know I havnt posted in a while but I watched Glee on Wednesday and I got SO angry when Mr. Shuester banned Santana from glee, like, you have NO IDEA how furious I was! But then, me being me, I thought of a way the writers should continue this storyline and this is what I came to…**

**I think of PLENTY possible endings for storylines it unbelievable. Most of them involve Santana but some involve Blaine (Only because my friend is like OBSESSED with him and we think of endings together) Tina (because she is my second favourite character,, thinking of writing a fic on her and Mike) and Sam (Because, well, HE'S SAM FREAKING EVAN! HELLO?)**

**Tell me what you think! ONE-SHOT! Might turn it into a story if u guys want to… tell me!**

**WARNINGS: Femslash! If you don't like, turn. Away. Now.* Brittana! ***

**RATING: T**

**SET: After Glee Season 3 Episode 1**

**READ ,REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Santana sat on the bathroom floor, the words Mr. Schuester had said to her still floating around in her mind.

_Your banned from glee cub until you can be as loyal to this club as everyone else in here._

What did she do? She didn't _do _anything… I mean, sure she out oil on the piano. But it was Quinn who lit the match and set the freaking thing on fire.

She hung her head in her hands. She wasn't going to cry. Not for them. Not for the people who just watched as she left. No one standing up for her. Not even Brittany… Brittany didn't say anything when she left. She just watched….

Maybe. Maybe it was payback? Maybe Brittany was using payback to her for not coming out all those times she said she would?

Santana sighed. _Im not going to cry._

She thought about all the fun moments she had had in Glee..

When she got to dress up as Lady Gaga and Madonna…

Singing Valerie at Regionals…

Doing a Duet with Mercedes…

Dressing up like a Zombie and singing Thriller/Heads will roll…

Rachel's house party… (Yes she admits, she had an amazing time..)

Putting on her Rocky Horror outfit…

But most importantly, she'll miss the people. Her friends. They were for a fact HER friends, but that doesn't mean that she was theres..

Right now, everyone probably hated her. Maybe even Brittany…

God she missed Brittany. It had only been a few minutes since she got kicked out and she already missed seeing her face gleam up with excitement every time she thought she had an answer correct or when she would lay her heads on my shoulders…_ sigh._

And then she heard it. Through the walls she could hear… Music. Singing. Rachel's singing. She got up as quick as she could and ran to the auditorium. Maybe they missed her too. Maybe they were singing a song for her to come back. Maybe, just maybe.

She bolted through the corridors and stopped at the Auditorium doors. She took a deep breathe before opening it quietly and walking in.

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began _

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man _

She knew it was too good to be true. Why would they want to sing a song to her? No one cared about her. She had just left a moment ago and they're already singing a happy tune…

_And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_The best that i can today_

She decided to stay and watch anyway. It may be the last time she will ever be able to watch them perform without it ending in catastrophe.

_'Cause you cant stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the sun in the sky _

_You can wonder if you wanna _

_But i never ask why_

My god Brittany looked amazing. And happy. Her smile lit up the stage, it was the only thing Santana could see. Nothing else. She needed Brittany, more then anyone will ever know. But Brittany would never come to her..

_And if you try to hold me down _

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _

_That you cant stop the beat_

Unless. Unless she comes out! _That's it! _In order for her to have Brittany and maybe back in glee if for her to come out. She quietly snuck back through the back door and headed back to the bathroom.

_This is the craziest thing I have ever thought of doing.. _She continuously thought to herself. But its for Brittany. And if it makes Brittany happy and love her again, then she'll do it. No turning back like all the other times. This is for real.. It will happen. And infront of everyone!

It was lunch the next day. Everyone was in the Cafeteria eating the food. Santana poked her head through the cafeteria door, nobody noticing. She scanned the room in search of the Glee table. She found it. Finn and Rachel were next to each other, Rachel laying her head on Finns shoulders. Blaine and kurt had their finger entwined. And that, them, was her inspiration. The fact that they didn't care they were in public, they loved each other and were proud to tell everyone. That's what Santana wanted. And to do so, she had to do this. She noticed Brittany at the front of the table sitting next to Puck who was scoffing his face with Spaghetti . _Perfect. _She's at the front, just where I want her.

Santana looked down at her shirt she had on. She didn't have the guts to through it.. It reminded her too much of Brittany. The big black words largely spread across her chest. This was it. The moment she had dreaded… She released some air she must've been holding, the butterflies in her stomach getting bigger, turning into moths as Brittany would say.

She opened the cafeteria doors, stereo in hand, and made her way to the Glee table. When she started walking towards them, Rachel was the first to notice her.

"What do you want Traitor? I'm sure your table is over there with the other sluts." She got a few giggles from some people, that didn't surprise her.

"Look. I know you guys probably hate me right now but there is something I need to get off my chest.." She sighed.

"Your 'Born This Way' shirt maybe? Look, we did that number weeks ago and you didn't participate. Obviously you don't deserve to wear it seeing the fact you don't accept you.." Finn paused. He was confused. Why did her shirt say 'Lebanese' Wasn't she Hispanic? "Lebanese…" He said with a confused tone.

Brittany, who hadn't made eye contact with her since she arrived, jolted her head up. The clear words for everyone to see. Her face lit up with excitement at what she saw. Was she really about to do it? Was she?

Man did Santana love that face Brittany always had… She searched the table and looked at Blaine and Kurt for her inspiration… Kurt had his head laying on Blaines shoulders and Blaine was looking directly at Santana. Santana figured that once Finn had said the word out loud, and knowing that Brittany made the shirt, he knew what it was meant to say. He smiled slightly, but not too big, he didn't want to get his hoped up.

"Actually, I need this shirt on for my number," Santana said eagerly..

"What number? Your not in glee anymore." Rachel said harshly..

" Doesn't mean I still cant sing" And with that, she placed the stereo on the table and pressed play on her C.D.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I know how far you'd go_

Brittany was on the verge of crying. Santana looked around the room, all eyes on her. She saw people staring and making to comments to each other, no one realising who she was singing to at this time. But they will, soon. She looked back at the Glee kids, most of them had a confused look on their face. No one realised who she was singing to except Brittany, Blaine and now Kurt.

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

It was time. She took a step forward and grabbed Brittany's hand, staring into her eyes.

_I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'cus you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

She didn't bother to see everyone's reaction. She could hear slight whispers and gasps around the room, but she was to focused on Brittany then anything else.

_I thought that I had everything _

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cus you're here with me_

She wiped a tear that fell from Brittany face. She cupped her face in her hands and held her face gently… pushing a hair away from her beautiful face as she continued singing.

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_'cus I will never let you go_

_I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'cus you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

She finally looked up, but only to look at the Glee kids. She didn't care about anyone else, she just wanted to see their reactions. She saw how horrible Finn and Rachel looked, obviously they felt horrible also. She saw Blaine and Kurt with huge smiles across their face from ear to ear. Puck and Quinn were both looking proudly at her, like 2 parents watching their child perform her first concert. Mercedes had a shocked look on her face, but her eyes showed that she was full of joy but also shame for the way they had treated her. Tina and Mike were both swaying to the music, arms wrapped around each other, smiling widely at Santana. And Artie, well, Artie was just looking down. Not even looking at what was happening, and Santana couldn't blame him. He probably just realised he had lost the best thing that could even happen to someone.

_'cus without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you _

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Here with me do ya see_

_You're all I need_

Whilst the instrumental part of the song came on she took this opportunity to scan the entire room. All eyes were on her. Some of them were towards other people while they whispered in their ears some names and comments about what they were witnessing. She came across a familiar face, Dave. _Shit. _She forgot about him. Damn it, now she will have to dump his sorry ass and tell everyone about him, and she could tell by the look on his face that he knew it also. She forgot about everyone else and turned her attention back to Brittany.

_And I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'cus you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life)_

_I'll be with you forever (forever)_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay (okay)_

_I will be all that you want (I'll be)_

_And get myself together (get myself together)_

_'cus you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

She wiped a tear from her own face now as the song ended and everyone in the room was silent. All eyes staring at her in disgust. But she had her eyes set on stars. Brittany's eyes.

Brittany leaped from her seat and hugged Santana as tight as she could. So much emotion being realeased in that single hug. She could hear whispers again but she tuned them out when she felt something on her lips. She looked and saw that Brittany was kissing her. _Omg. _Brittany was kissing her infront of _everyone. _Santana got the butterflies again. She had just come out in front of the whole school and now she was kissing a girl infront of the whole school. Santana thought about the situation she was in. Brittany, arms around her, kissing her passionately, Artie all upset, the glee members feeling guilty, Blaine and Kurt with huge smiles. It was perfect. She smiled as she depended the kiss, placing her hand on the back of Brittany's for support.

Their moment was suddenly ruined as someone from the back shouted " Ewwww! She's a _fag!"_ Santana pulled away from Brittany, glaring at the person who said it,, when another comment was made.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"

"I made out with that chick! GROSS!"

"OMG a lesbian! Disgusting!"

"My eyes!"

Comments were flying left and right at her. Each one piercing through her like a dagger. She tried to block them out but she couldn't, they were too loud, too strong.

Her face was turning red now. Brittany noticed this and cupped her face with her hands. "Ignore them" She could hear her say,. Although it wasn't very clear from all the noise going on.

And then, something hit Santana in the back of the head. She felt it with her hand and realised it was Mash Potato. She turned around only to have spaghetti thrown at her to. _Oh no._

"FAG!" She heard someone scream as they through their milk at her. Liquid running down her face and she began to sob.

Food was flying towards her from every direction in the room. She tried to cover her face with her hands but that wasn't helping. She felt firm hands grab her shoulders and start leading her somewhere. They weren't Brittany's, they were too large. She didn't have time to look back and see who was leading her out before she made it into the hallways. She turned around and was greeted by a hug. A manly hug.

When the man released the hug she saw it was Blaine, still with that huge smile. Through her tears she tried to smile at him, but with no success. He moved a piece of spaghetti that was dangling over her face

"You did good out there Santana" He said, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Im very, _very _proud of you."

"Yer I did so good I got a potato facial as a good job card." She said sarcastically. Wiping tears from her face.

"Just ignore them. They're not worth your tears."

At that moment Brittany bolted though the door and almost tackled Santana to the floor with another one of her bear hugs. She kissed Santana all over her face and neck.

"OMG! I cant… Believe you…. Did it!" She said. Kissing her face in between words. "I love you so Santana Lopez!"

"I love you more Brittany S. Peirce" and then, she forgot about everything that happened just then, she forgot Blaine was just standing there awkwardly, she just looked into Brittany's eyes and kissed her passionately.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**What you guys think? You like it?**

**READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE! **


End file.
